El Tigre (Spider Man series)
Manny Rivera as Peter Parker El tigre as Spider Man Frida Suarez as Mary Jane Watson Davi Roucco as Harry Osborne Dr. Chiptole Sr. as Norman Osborne General Chapuza as The Green Goblin White Pantera as Ben Parker Maria as May Parker Emiliano Suarez as Jonah Jameson Sliver Wolf as Flash Thompson The Titanium titan as Dr. Octavious/ Doc Oct Carlito as Mary Jane's fiancee Zoe Aves/ Black Cuervo as Gwen Stacey El Oso as The Sandman Serigo as Eddie Brock/ Venom I do not own the characters or the movie and I got the plot text from wikipedia 1st movie High school student Manny Rivera visits a genetic lab with his best friend Davi Roucco and Manny's love interest Frida Suarez. There, Manny is bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered "super spider". Shortly after arriving home to his Aunt Maria and Uncle Rodolfo, he is rendered unconscious. Meanwhile Davi's father scientist Dr. Chiptole Sr., owner of Oscorp, is attempting to preserve his company's critically important military contract. He experiments on himself with a new but unstable preformance-enhancing chemical vapor that hugely increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also drives him insane and he kills his assistant. The next morning, Manny finds that his previous impared vision has improved and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds his body producing webbing and that his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with bully Sliver Wolf. Manny discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heighten ability to sense danger. Brushing off Rodolfo's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Manny enters a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Frida. He wins his match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's room, Manny allows the thief to escape as revenge. He later discovers Rodolfo has been carjacked and killed. Manny chases down and confronts the carjacker in a wharehouse only to realize it was the same thief he let get away. After Manny disarms him, the fleeing carjacker out a window to his death. Meanwhile, Dr. Chiptole kills several scientists and the military general at Quest Aerospace's testing field. Upon graduating from high school, Manny begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of El Tigre. Loudmouthed newspaper editor Emiliano Suarez hires him as a freelance photographer, since Manny is the only person providing clear images of El tigre. Dr. Chiptole Sr. is voted off the Oscorp board by other members, who reveal that the sale of the company to Quest Aerospace will happen after the World Unity Fair. At the World Unity Fair, Manny witnesses Davi and Frida on the balcony with the board members. A mysterious figure riding the stolen glider appears and tosses a bomb at the balcony, damaging it and causing mass panic. In the chaos, the Oscorp board members are killed by another bomb and Frida nearly falls to her death before being saved by El tigre. Emiliano quickly dubs the mysterious killer General Chapuza and also paints El tigre as Chapuza's accomplice despite evidence to the contrary. General Chapuza attacks the Bugle's offices at the Flatiron Building and offers El tigre a place at his side, but El tigre refuses. At Thanksgiving dinner Dr. Chiptole notices Manny's wound, which he received during a fight with General Chapuza at a burning building. Dr. Chipolte, unknown to Manny, deduces El tigre's true identity; General Chapuza subsequently attacks and hospitalizes Aunt Maria. Frida admits she has a crush on El tigre, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Manny whether El tigre ever asked about her. Davi, who loves Frida, arrives and learns she does not feel likewise toward him. Devastated, Davi tells his father that Manny loves Frida, unintentionally revealing El tigre's biggest weakness. General Chapuza kidnaps and holds Frida and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. There, he forces El tigre to choose who he wants to save, and he drops Frida and the children. El tigre manages to save Frida and the tram car, General Chapuza is distracted by civilians on the bridge who throw various objects at him, showing loyalty to El tigre and contempt for General Chapuza's evil deeds. Chapuza grabs El tigre and throws him into an abandoned building where they battle with Chapuza gaining the upper hand. When Chapuza boasts how he will later subject Frida to a slow painful death, Manny becomes infuriated and overpowers General Chapuza, unmasking him. Dr. Chiptole begs for forgiveness, but his Chapuza persona attempts to remote-control his glider to impale El tiger. The hero avoids the attack, causing the glider to kill General Chapuza. In his dying breath, Dr. Chiptole tells Manny not to reveal his crimes to Davi. El tigre takes Dr. Chiptole's body to his house and hides Chapuza's equipment, though not before Davi finds him with his father's body. At Dr. Chiptole's funeral, Davi vows revenge on El tigre, believing him responsible for killing his father, and that Manny is all he has left. Frida confesses to Manny that she is in love with him, but Manny, feeling that he must protect her from unwanted attentions of El tigre's enemies, hides his true feelings and tells her they can only be friends. As Manny leaves the funeral, he recalls Rodolfo's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as El tigre 2nd movie Manny Rivera struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as El tigre with the demands of his normal life. He loses his job, faces financial difficulties, and struggles to maintain his studies at Columbia University. Moreover, he has become estranged from both love intrest Frida Suarez, who to Manny's disapointment is in a relationship, and best friend Davi Roucco, who falsely accuses El tigre of murdering his father Dr. Chiptole. Manny additionally discovers his Aunt Maria is threatened with foreclosure. Davi, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the brilliant nuclear scientist the Titanium titan, who, dreaming of perfect sustained fusion, wears a harness of liquid medal arms while conducting his research. When a power spike causes an experiment to destablize rapidly, The Titanium titan stubbornly refuses to shut the experiment down, leading to disastrous consequences: his wife is killed and the arms are fused into his spine. El tigre arrives and shuts down the experiment before it can do any further damage. At a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove the Titanium titan's arms, but the arms, having developed a mind of it's own spring to life and murder most of the medical crew. Seeing the carnage, the titan tries to hide himself, but the arms convince him to retry the experiment. To fund it the titan robs a bank. After Manny misses Frida's debut play, she, in relation, becomes engaged to Carlito, son of Emiliano. Manny is devastated, this in addition to all the other accumulating stress factors in his life become too much, causing him to lose his powers. He abandons his El tigre identity and returns to his normal life while trying to reconcile with Frida. A garbageman brings El tigre's costume to Emiliano, who blames himself for El tigre's disappearance. Manny tells Aunt Maria that his Uncle Rodolfo's death some time ago was partially his fault. Although initially shocked, Maria quickly forgives him, but when crime starts to rise in Miracle City, Manny begins pondering if giving up his El tigre identity was a wise choice. The Titanium titan needs tritium to fuel his reactor and goes to Davi to demand it. Davi initially refuses because the experiment threatens the level of the city, but he eventually agrees in exchange for El tigre and tells him that Manny is the key to finding him. However, he tells him not to hurt Manny. The Titanium titan finds Manny, tells him to find El tigre, and kidnaps Frida. Manny realizes his powers are restored due to the trauma of seeing Frida kidnapped, he dons his costume after stealing it from the Bugle. As El tigre battles the Titanium titan, they fall onto a rapid transit R train. The Titanium titan disables the controls, El tigre stops train before it reaches the end. He faints from exhaustion, causing his mask to fall off. But the passengers are so grateful that they promise to keep his secret. The Titanium titan returns, knocks out El tigre, and delivers him to Davi. Davi gives the titan the tritium and is about to kill El tigre, but is shocked to see it really is Manny. Manny convinces him greater things are at stake and Davi tells Manny where the titan is. Manny tries to rescue Frida secretly but the titan senes him and they fight. As this goes on Frida is nearly sucked into the fusion but Manny saves her. El tigre restrains the Titanium titan, reveals his identity, and convinces him to give up his dream for the greater good. The Titanium titan drowns the fusion, along with himself in the Hudson River. Frida discovers El tigre's secret identity, as well as why they can't be together. Manny returns Frida to Carlito and leaves. Davi is visited by a vision of his father, pleading for Davi to avenge his death. Refusing to hurt Manny, Davi shatters the mirror, revealing the secret room containg General Chapuza's equipment. On her wedding day, Frida abandons Carlito at the alter and runs to Manny. She admits her true feelings for Manny. They kiss, and after hearing a police chase, she encourages him to respond as El tigre Category:Spiderman spoof